Take My Heart
by kalikaye
Summary: Korra is attending Mako's wedding and ends up having a one night stand with a mysterious woman. Said woman turns out to be the person Mako is marrying. Korra has to then choose between breaking up a relationship or walking away and wondering about what could of been.


Ok so yea there's some SMUT and I apologize in advance if its not that good. Its kind of my first time writing it. But anyways I hope you enjoy the story.

It was my first night back in town in almost 3 years. I never would have thought that I would end back up in the place that I left behind all those years ago. It felt funny being here, especially for my "ex boyfriends". This surely would be awkward if I still held any feeling for him. But then again those feelings died a long time ago along with the person that I use to be.

I arrived at the trump almost half past mid night. I quickly put my things in my room and went directly to the bar in the hotel.

"henny on the rocks." I had a lot on my mind. Like why did he want me as one of his grooms men? I know we mad up all those years ago, but I don't think I deserved to even be in the wedding. I wasn't that good of a friend to begin with.

As I waited a woman appeared right next to me. She plopped down on the bar stool and sighed heavily while putting her phone away. "Mack can I get my usual." The bartender nodded and immidately began making the drink. With in seconds the woman's drink was ready. Ironically is was the same drink I ordered.

"Excuse me "Mack" but I believe I ordered the same drink and have yet to receive it." I was slightly irritated by this until the mysterious woman pulled her fill sunglasses away from her face.

"Mack could you make hers to and put it on my tab." She spoke eloquently, I was in a daze until she looked at me. "I truly apologize for that." This woman was very beautiful in the dim light of the bar.

"Don't worry about it." I quickly say. "And you don't have to pay for my drinks." As macho as this sounds I wouldn't have such a beautiful woman pay for my drinks.

"Don't worry about it, you could repay me by keeping me company." Was I hearing wrong? Did this beautiful woman want me to keep her company? Tickle me fucking pink I'll keep her company alright.

"I think I could manage that." Wait I forgot to ask her for her name."So does a woman as fine as yourself have a name?" I ask smoothly I'm never this forward, I usually need a few drinks before I become that bold.

"How about we play a game. Let's use pretend name, it would be nice to be someone else for just one night." I was down for whatever as long as it would take my mind off of everything I was thinking about. "I'll be Frannie."

"Frannie? That sounds like a grandma name." I took a slow sip of my Hennessey. " but of you insist."

"Great. Oh! you can be shane." She was all too excited to call me Shane. But it wasn't a bad name.

"Shane sounds nice." I said while taking another sip.

"So shane what is it that you like to do. Are you a lumber jack?" She asked while giggling. If she saw the designer clothes I had on she would see that I'm far from that.

"Actually I really am. I'm on vacay now. What about you frannie? What do you do for a living." The way she was dressed gave off a business woman vibe.

"I'm actually a librarian." A sexy librarian I hope.

The conversation took off from there, 2 hours 3 drinks and 7 shots later we were fumbiling up to Frannie's hotel room. I don't even know how we got to this point. But I was enjoying it. After 3 attempts of opening her door we finally got in, she resumed to kissing me seductive, sucking and biting on my lip while running her fingers through my hair. I had my hands palming and squeezing her perfectly round ass. Somehow I ended up falling on the bed with her tightly on top of me. Looking as sexy as ever in the moonlight room. And suddenly the little voice in my head began to speak, that caused me to pause.

"Is everything ok." She asked as she began to unbutton her shirt.

"Y-yea everything's fine." I took the moment to flip us over. Now I was on top and the voice of reason in my head was gone. I kissed her while I caressed her breasts through the lace bra she had on. I kissed and licked down her neck until I was at the nape of her breasts. I looked up at her to see if it was ok. She stared back as if to say it was ok. I leaned down and took the strap in between my teeth and slowly pulled it down. I repeated the same thing with the other. While reaching behind her as she moved up on the bed and unsnapped her bra. "Your very good at this." She used that voice again. All raspy and sexy.

"Good would be an understatement." I said as I bent down and took her nipple into my mouth. It caused her to I sucked and rolled her nipple with my tongue. I ventured down south with my hand and slipped my hand up her skirt. I was soon met with damp panties.

She began to moan as I massaged her core with my finger tips. "I really need this dress off now." She almost demanded. I wasted no time in giving into her request. I began to fiddle with the zipper on the side that didn't budge."rip it off if you have to." She said in the most sexy tone I've ever herd. I did just as she asked and ripped it off. As soon as it was off I was pulled up to the beauty's lusious lips. "You have too much on. You need to lose some layers." She grabbed both sides of my shirt ripping it open."I'll buy you a new one." she panted out.

Moments later we were tightly pressed up against each other. Bare skin touched as we kissed, I couldn't believe that this was happening. I kissed all the way down to her thighs, and she willingly opened them. I knee exactly what she wanted and I wasted no time giving it to her. I parted her wet folds with my tongue, tasting her. To my surprise it was sweet. I ran my tongue over her hardened bud causing her to moan louder. "Fuck I think I'm going to cum now." She began to move in rhythm with my tongue, her legs began to quiver, that only made me want her more. I quickly locked my arms around her thighs and pulled her close, letting my tongue enter her as I lapped up the juices that flowed. She orgasamed again as my tongue went in and out. When I felt she had enough I stopped and laid right next to her. Waiting for her to catch her breath.

Moments passed as her breathing evened out. She finally looked at me only to grin. " that was amazing and probably the best orgasm that I've ever had."

"Good because I would hate to disappoint you." I said cooly as I placed my hands around my head.

"What about you? I would really like to return the favor." I've never really been the type of person to receive real receive during sex. I took pleasure in pleasing women I slept with

"I'm fine. Maybe I could finish you off." I began to turn towards her, and was stopped. She push me on my back and climbed on top of me, placing both of her legs on the sides of me.

"No you made me feel great , I can't have that. I want you to feel what I felt." She grinded her warm core against me. I instantly felt a warming sensation between my legs.

"What are you doing to me?" I managed to husk out.

"Nothing yet. I just want you to lay back and enjoy everything I'm going to do." Holy fuck! I've never been so turned on in my life. And I literally mean that.

"W-what are you doing?" I said as she parted my legs, she placed one finger on my clot and began to in light circles. My hips bucked at the sensation.

"You like that?" She moved further down feeling my wetness that began to flow. " Are you ready for what I'm about to do?" I could only nod.

She then positioned herself directly above my core. My eyes widened at what she was about to do. She inched down until there was no space left. And grinded into me. I thought I was going to die from the pleasure I felt. I've never felt anything like that. "Fuck me." I mumbled out. She grinded and moved her hips in a smooth rocking motion. With both of our centers touching everytime, I was loving every part of it. I grabbed her hips and began to move with her. "Don't. I want you to watch me and don't move. You can hold onto my hips and just watch me." That no this is the sexiest shit ever, I did as I was told and watched as she rubbed her breast and played with her nipples. The pressure began to build up and I couldn't take it. I shot up and pulled her close rocking into her. Falling into am easy rhythm, we both began to pant and moan bodies quivering at the same time. The both of us reaching our climax, falling back down panting.

I couldn't believe I just did that. I only thought that happened in porn. For all I know I could be passed out and this could be a dream.

"Are you ok?" She asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine. No I'm more then fine." I really wanted to another round with the raven haired beauty, I was craving her and all her sexyness." I really would like to kiss you right now." I said honestly.

"Then what's stopping you?" I wasted no time in capturing her lips. And spirits it felt good, we kissed like the world was ending and it was just us. She nipped and pulled at my lip just the way I liked. For fucks sake how did she even know I liked being kissed like that.

"If you keep this up then I don't think I'll be able to control myself."

"Nobody's stopping you." I didn't need to hear nothing else. I pulled her leg over me gaining better access to her slick folds. Finding her already wet core I slid one finger in and began to pump ant a steady rhythm. "Fuck add another." She said breaking the kiss. I did as I was told and captured her lips again. Pumping in and out hooking my fingers up finding her special spot on my first try. I knew because of the way she moaned. I began to go faster causing her to scream. As she let the orgasm run its course I began to slow down.

"You are really something else. I don't think I'll get a lick of sleep tonite." She grinned for a second only to kiss me again.

Hours later...

We fell back into the bed as the sun peaked into the window. The hours flew in a blur, now all I wanted to do was sleep. I guess now would be the right time to head to my room.

"Where are you going?" She asked as I began to get up.

" I was just gonna head to my room. The suns coming up..."

"That doesn't mean that you have to go." She interrupted." I would like it if you stayed with me. I mean its the least you could do after everything we've done." This woman was really something else.

"Sure I'll stay. As long as we close the blinds, I'm not really a morning person. In fact I think mornings are evil." She laughed at my last statement.

"Just one thing Shane, what is it that you really do?" Now she wants to know.

"I'm actually a music produce and song writer." I say casually. "What about you?"

" I'm a business woman of sorts." She yawned and turned over on her side.

"Ohh that explain the outfit."

"Can I ask another question?"

"I wouldn't mind. Especially after everything we did." She giggled when I said that.

"What's your name."

"Korra. My name is Korra."

"Asami." Was all she said. Then the drifted off.

Soo yea... That's all for now


End file.
